Ce soir ou jamais
by Peetniss
Summary: Ce soir, c'est le grand soir pour Peeta.


**Bonsoir !**

**Petit OS sur la demande en mariage de Peeta telle que je me l'imagine ...**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! ;)**

**A bientôt !**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

_**Ce soir ou jamais …**_

Ce matin, je me suis levé avec une boule au ventre.

Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que ce projet me trotte dans la tête et je décide que je vais me lancer.

Ce soir ou jamais.

Nous sommes heureux –enfin, comme nous pouvons l'être après tous ce que nous avons traversés-, nous nous remettons doucement de tous ces évènements, ça fait maintenant trois ans que la révolte a eu lieu. Trois ans que nous sommes revenus dans le District Douze, trois ans que nous le rebâtissons petit à petit, que _nous_ nous rebâtissons petit à petit.

Je ne suis plus le même qu'avant ces jeux ou même qu'avant cette Révolte. Avant que le Capitole ne me bousille le cerveau. Avant que le Capitole ne me prenne pratiquement tout ce à quoi je tenais … Tout sauf _elle_ … Mais grâce à elle, je suis revenu d'entre les morts et essaie de reprendre pieds. C'est mon roc et sans elle, je pense que je me serais foutu en l'air. Après avoir fait une grosse bêtise je pense.

Elle non plus n'est plus la même qu'avant la Révolte … Elle a perdu tous ses repères, tout ce à quoi elle aimait mais elle a survécu et tente aussi de se reconstruire à mes côtés. Elle m'a fait une place dans sa vie, sous sa bulle et ça, je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissant.

Ce matin, j'ai décidé que j'allais me lancer et je me suis tût devant elle concernant mon projet. Je voulais lui faire la surprise, j'espère que je ne suis pas fourvoyé en pensant que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir ou même lui plaire. Je connais son avis tranché sur la question –ou plutôt connaissais– maintenant que tout a changé, j'espère que son opinion là-dessus l'est également ! Même si ça pourrait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, quatre ans plus tard, j'ose espérer que ces mauvais souvenirs se seront estompés au profit des bons qui pourraient se profiler suite à cela.

Elle est partie à la chasse, je vais donc voir mon amie Delly qui, normalement, est toujours de bons conseils. Nous en discutons pendant une bonne heure, je lui fais part de mes doutes, de mes peurs mais elle tente de me rassurer en me disant que ça ne peut que lui faire plaisir, une chose telle que celle-là engendre forcément un certain contentement. C'est vrai que ma fille du feu à un caractère un peu spécial mais c'est elle qui fait battre mon cœur et rien ne pourra changer cela ! Delly me demande quand je compte faire ma surprise.

Ce soir ou jamais.

Je pars voir ensuite notre mentor, Haymitch. Il est dans son jardin à nourrir ses oies. Je lui avais déjà fait part de mon projet mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage de me lancer. Il garde donc précieusement chez lui l'objet indispensable à mon but : une magnifique bague ornée d'une perle, c'est notre ancienne hôtesse Effie qui me l'a envoyée du Capitole. Je l'ai choisie sur photo. Malgré son air bourru, Haymitch semble content que je me sois enfin décidé. Mais il rentre vite chez lui, ne voulant pas trop s'étendre la-dessus. Lui reste malgré tout toujours aussi seul …

Elle est toujours à la chasse mais ne devrait plus tarder, cette activité lui permet de se détendre, d'évacuer tout le stress qu'elle a encore en elle. Elle a besoin de ce contact avec la nature. Moi, au contraire, je trouve un exutoire dans mon projet que je compte mener à bien.

Ce soir ou jamais.

Je prépare soigneusement la maison. Je la décore de choses qui pourraient la mettre en confiance : je tamise les lumières, met des feuilles d'arbres sur le sol pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa chère forêt, prépare quelques bouquets de fleurs. Je lui prépare ses gâteaux préférés et des petits pains au fromage qu'elle adore. Elle va me trouver ridicule de faire ça, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature. Elle fait battre mon cœur depuis mes cinq ans, elle m'a empêché de devenir fou, elle mérite bien ça !

L'après-midi touche à sa fin, je sais qu'elle ne va plus tarder. Elle n'aime pas être dans les bois quand la nuit arrive … Un reste de nos premier Jeux. Je me mets donc dans le salon et je l'attends, fébrile. Je me répète ces quelques mots, comme une espèce de litanie, un mantra pour me donner du courage.

Ce soir ou jamais.

Après avoir patienté un peu, me rongeant les sangs en pensant à sa réaction, je l'entends qui pousse la porte et là, je sens l'adrénaline qui pulse dans mon organisme. Mais ce n'est pas la même sensation que dans l'Arène, là, ça me paraît presque naturel. J'oublie tous mes doutes, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Il est grand temps …

Elle a le visage rosit par une journée passée au grand air, elle semble sereine. Mais quand son regard se pose sur mon petit décor, la stupéfaction passe dans son regard et elle pose les yeux sur moi, surprise en posant sa besace dans l'entrée et en enlevant sa veste de chasse. Moi, je prends une grande inspiration, et je m'approche d'elle. Je pose solennellement un genou au sol et m'éclaircis la gorge en sortant mon écrin.

« _ **Katniss Everdeen, tu es la fille qui fait battre mon cœur depuis que j'ai l'âge de cinq ans** … »

Ma voix déraille un peu mais je tente de maîtriser le flot d'émotions qui m'assaillent.

_ « … **Ta voix merveilleuse m'a accompagné jusque dans mes rêves ... Tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises… Tu m'as permis de rester un peu de l'homme que j'étais avant … Tu as toujours veillé sur moi … Tu es ma partenaire, mon amie, ma compagne …** »

Je déglutis avec peine pour terminer avec la phrase que je redoute tant de prononcer depuis que je suis en âge de penser à l'avenir.

_ « **Katniss Everdeen, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme** ? »

Ce soir ou jamais.


End file.
